earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Quincey Abram
Quincey Abram is a Partners fan-character made by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) Quincey is a 16-year-old pig girl, described as having a pear-shaped build, bob-cut red hair, green eyes, freckles, and round glasses. She is the daughter of Walter and Paula Abram. She is also the host to the fan-made Inkling, Duplex. She appears in a side-story written by Milkie called "Harbington Heroes." Background Quincey was born at an awkward time for her parents. She was the result of one of their many flings together during their early years of university in Harbington, and was born before either were in any position to raise a child. It was fortunate for her that Edward Kemberge, an old friend of her father's, agreed to take her in and look after her for the interim when she was three years old. She was taken to the Kemberge home in Harbington, on the outer edges of the dome where housing was more scarce and trees were more plentiful. Edward and his husband, Eddie, had just adopted a puppy-boy named Daxton. Upon first laying eyes on Daxton, it's said that Quincey was smitten. She had immediately worked tirelessly to impress him. While the boy didn't take much interest in her books and her knowledge, he did fancy something else... Her body. When he was little, he always held her hand, always hugged her close, and snuck into her bed at night to embrace her warmth. This was something she excitedly encouraged. Daxton was always held in high regard for Quincey, so when he was challenged by his lack of sight or some other form of difficulty that would cause him to doubt himself, Quincey would have none of it. She came up with Daxton's mantra "never say that you can't." Whenever he was ready to give up, she was there to rouse his confidence all over again without ever realizing what a substantial role she was playing in the boy's life. To her, Daxton was already strong and confident, and through him she felt she could be the same way. The two of them were mutually beneficial to their journey through childhood into adolescence. Her parents graduated when she turned six years old, so she woefully had to leave the Kemberge home. Fortunately, her parents saw fit to move into a home close by so Quincey and Daxton could continue to spend time together. They still played together often, and went to school together, and continued to grow up alongside one another. During her early years, before she met Kenny and Laila, she attended school with Daxton and spent no time with anyone else. She was so attached to the boy that she was looked upon by everyone as dependant and introverted as many other kids her age had larger packs and more friends. She was subjected to bullying in those years, and was never able to stand up to it. Eventually the abuse stopped, whittling away until Quincey became so unnoticed by her peers that no one made the effort to even berate her. Quincey began to fancy pre-splice history during her time at school. In her mind, a culture that invented cinnamon rolls couldn't have been all bad, even if they were known for war, high crime rates, and world issues like homelessness and famine. She became fascinated with mythology in particular, and has several files on her PET that cover the ancient tales spun by civilizations past. Duplex & Eos Almost one month to the day after The Locksmouth Incident, Quincey came into contact with a strange, unfamiliar Inkling named Duplex after a near-miss from a peTra. The Inkling plagued her dreams with demands that she take it to Locksmouth. Afraid and uncertain, Quincey fell back on her pack, Daxton Kemberge, Kenny Baxter, and Laila Lavinia, to support her through her nightmares. Becoming impatient, Duplex attempted to take control of Quincey's body. Quincey managed to resist the influence long enough for Daxton to put her down, where she was then taken to the Harbington hospital and detained under watch by the doctors and police. During her detainment and following coma, Quincey had more time to speak with Duplex. The Inkling demanded again that she take it to Locksmouth, telling her that it must meet Echelon to warn her of coming danger. Furthermore, it explains that if Quincey does not do this, it will drain her entirely of prana before taking a new host, which would end her life. Sufficiently intimidated, Quincey agreed to do as Duplex asked, but only if she can escape the hospital. Duplex agrees to help, using its ability to make copies of Quincey in order to deceive their way to freedom. Over the span of a few days, Quincey prepares for her escape, calling her pack to come pick her up, claiming that she had been released. Once it becomes apparent that Quincey escaped and that the police had set out to recapture her, Quincey begs her friends to take her to the outskirts of the dome so that she could make her way to Locksmouth. Not wanting her to do this alone, they all offer to help, and with Laila evading police, they escaped to the outside of the dome and into the wilderness. Continuing to avoid the police the rest of the way, Quincey begins her journey. Not being terribly fit, she finds the trek difficult. It doesn't take long for her to be pushed to her limit, but with her life on the line she cannot stop. During this journey, unsure if she will live through the ordeal, Quincey confesses her love for Daxton. Together, they agree to become Partners, and Daxton has her promise to live so that they could return home and tell everyone that they were dating. They encounter Eos - a self-proclaimed anti-Inkling force, armed with illegal weaponry - who attack them in order to capture Quincey. Eos continues to pursue them for several days, and catches up with the pack when they encounter Casey Ducibus for the second time. Kenny and Quincey narrowly manage to escape by throwing themselves into a nearby river, battering themselves off the rocks in the rapids before losing consciousness. Quincey wakes to find herself in Clarkston, a Naturalist settlement outside of Locksmouth. There, the naturalists are immediately suspicious of her. Duplex's desperation was growing, and it revealed that it was suffering from a dissolution of its form. Unable to wait any longer, Duplex once more attempted to take control of Quincey's body. It escaped imprisonment and met the fearful Naturalists, but was too weak to maintain an Inked form and was forced to recede, leaving a prana-sick Quincey at the mercy of the Naturalists. Determining her to be an alien threat, the mayor, Joel Rivers, decided that she must die. He would have killed her, had Kenny not intervened, beat down Joel, and nearly killed him. He was stopped by Carrie Oakenfield, joined by Natalie Grayswift, who had been tipped off by Detective Paris Marcello as to Quincey's approximate location. Together, they take Quincey back to Locksmouth to allow her to rest and recover. Once there, Echelon takes Quincey and Duplex to Canvas, where Duplex warns her of the approach of a creature named Epheral - an Inkling Core without a body, but a tremendous ability to control prana directly. Quincey herself begs Echelon for one more favour: to help Duplex, and keep it from dying. Echelon leaves this to Mhend, hoping that she can find a fix for Duplex's deteriorating form. Once Duplex is brought to a semi-stable state, Quincey's pack insisted they return home. Unfortunately, they discover that Eos has occupied Harbington dome after an alien attack that took place in Quincey's absence. They demand the return of Quincey and her Inkling, though Quincey does not trust them. She refuses, and Eos declares open war on Echelon and her fellow Inklings.During this, Kenny is kidnapped by Cedric Onyx. Shelly Iverson informs Natalie of this development, and Quincey and her pack join her in confronting him. Cedric, not trusting Quincey or her Inkling, insist that either Duplex is an Osoth sympathizer, or that Quincey herself is drawing more trouble to Locksmouth than she is worth. He demeans her, and demands she leave. This begins a minor altercation, which ends in Quincey slamming Cedric into the ground, then running away in tears. That night, Kenny runs away. The following morning, Quincey joined the others in searching for him, tracking him down that evening to the Good Vibes Lounge. There, he reveals his uncertainties involving the Inklings, and that he desired to leave in spite of that jeopardizing Quincey's safety. He insists this makes him a bad person, and that he can't help being that way, as that was how he's always been. He tells Quincey that he is responsible for his mother's death, expecting her to reject him and expel him from the pack. Instead, she vows to help him through his struggle, no matter what. The moment is cut short when Eos arrived to demand Natalie and Quincey's surrender, threatening Kenny's life in order for them to comply. The girls agree, and are taken away by Eos to an undisclosed location. It does not take long for Quincey to deduce that she had been taken to Caduceus Manor - an old royal house from the Neo-Medieval era. She discovers that Eos is headed by Caduceus, whose philosophies were that the strong held dominion over the weak, and those with the numbers have the power. When she is taken to meet their leader, Jersey Wilde,Quincey discovers that he is bound with the Inkling Enforcer known as Vor, and that his plan was two-fold. He was controlling Eos so they would assist him in eliminating the entirety of Inkling-kind from Earth and beyond. In so doing, Jersey Wilde would instate a new governing power run by him by ingratiating himself to the people. Vor gives Quincey and Natalie 24 hours, but upon learning that their packs were coming to rescue them, he cuts the deadline. He attempts to consume both Duplex and Quincey, only to discover that Quincey had deceived him using a clone of herself crafted by Duplex. Natalie and Quincey had been making their escape that entire time. Vor and Eos pursue Natalie and Quincey as they flee from the underground complex beneath the manor. Quincey ensures that Natalie can escape by putting herself between her and the soldiers' gunfire. In the end, Natalie is forced to confront Vor, and uses her shaded abilities to get the advantage on him. Unfortunately, she suffers prana exhaustion before she could defeat him for good. With Natalie weakened, Vor attempts to consume her, only to be stopped by Haze and Julian Belfourd, who protest this act. For their insubordination, Vor consumes Haze, who sacrifices himself to protect his host, Remi Brokowvski. Angered by this detestable display, Jacent rushed Vor and soundly defeated him. With Quincey and Natalie saved, and Vor and Eos defeated, Quincey took a small rest before returning home to Harbington. Epheral's Invasion Three weeks after returning home, Epheral tracked Duplex to Earth, and landed in Harbington. Quincey was the first to encounter the fallen chunk of solid prana that Epheral shielded herself with, and upon touching it, Epheral seemed to read her memories and began creating prana constructs based on the monsters and creatures from Kingdoms of Roaming. So began Epheral's invasion. Quincey had been going to meet Harley Ohannes, a girl who claimed to also have an Inkling. The meeting quickly became a rescue mission as Epheral's monstrous forces spread out through Harbington, able to sense Inklings and single them out. Quincey found Harley being pursued in her home by a Beholder, which she and Daxton dispatched before fleeing with Harley in tow. Epheral herself seemed to hunt Quincey down, taking the form of a massive prana construct dragon to do so. Epheral took out the Sky Walkway Quincey and Daxton had been using to escape, sending Quincey plummeting into a house below. She only saved herself by messily duplicating herself a buffer of clones to take the fall impact for her. With Duplex drained and damaged, and Quincey separated from Daxton, Epheral found her alone in the attic of an abandoned house. There, she tore Duplex asunder, splitting it into the two half-dead Inklings that had joined together to survive, Dormence and Tranquil. Before she could finish them off, however, Daxton arrived with his new Inkling, Lumina, and drove Epheral off. He took the then-unconscious Quincey away to the Harbington Mall, where citizens had been gathering for safety. Quincey slept for an entire day, brought into a peaceful slumber by Dormence and Tranquil's powers, and unintentionally drawn into Urgai's dream realm. There, Urgai took the form of a childhood program hero familiar to Quincey, Commander Benson. There, he led her as she set out to find Dormence and Tranquil. She tracked them down in different dreams, and attempted to force them back together. They resisted this, having given up on living. With their damaged bodies, they could not stay bound together as Duplex any longer. Epheral had dealt them a deathblow. Quincey, not accepting this, convinced them to try one more time. Binding with Quincey again, she then awoke to find herself in a mattress store in the mall, wherein Epheral was attacking. Newly reformed, Duplex helped Quincey fight back against Epheral, driving her off again after Epheral attempted to enter Canvas and unintentionally weakened herself as Canvas' strange prana-draining landscape affected her especially strongly. By then, Quincey learned that her packmates had all bound with Inklings and had rescued the stragglers in Harbington, and the plan was to take everyone to Locksmouth to be under Natalie Grayswift's protection. Quincey joined her pack, alongside Samantha Masterson, to offer her assistance with renewed purpose. Upon arriving in Locksmouth, Mhend determined that Duplex's unstable form was still unstable as such, but Quincey's rejoining with them had improved them significantly. Without a more permanent solution however, the Inkling was doomed to break apart and expire. So as not to push Duplex, Quincey sat out on many of the operations performed to secure Locksmouth as Epheral came to attack. Quincey remained on the sidelines until the near-end, where a trap was sprung to entrap Epheral and expose her to the SCI-FI. In desperation, Epheral transformed into an "Achroma" by reversing the energies of her prana - rather than give life and vigor, Epheral's aprana took it away, poisonous to humans and Inklings alike. Essentially becoming and anti-Inkling, the trap unraveled as she fought back against the Inklings and overpowered them. Quincey intervened, only for Epheral to deal a fatal blow to Duplex's very core. As more of the heroes arrived to fight, Epheral retreated to regain her strength, presenting an ultimatum: meet her on her final remaining prana spire off the coast of Locksmouth, or perish when Epheral converts enough prana to reach full strength. Quincey, distraught over Duplex's critical state, begged Natalie for help. Natalie, in a spark of genius, Shaded in order to combine Vor's power of consumption and Epheral's power of prana manipulation in order to perform a crude mimicry of Osoth's rebirthing process. Requiring prana from every one of Quincey's pack and Jacent, Natalie and Echelon give almost everything they have to revive Duplex, reconstructing the Inkling's body into a new, perfect oneness. With Natalie drained of prana, Quincey took it upon herself to confront Epheral in her stead. Joined by Daxton Kemberge, Kenny Baxter, Laila Lavinia, Samantha Masterson, and Max Tangent, and all their Inklings, Quincey took Epheral head-on. The long-fought battle was only won by Quincey utilizing Duplex's new Shaded ability - one that multiplied the mass of her form rather than divide her into separate copies. Her size increased exponentially until she was two stories tall and several tons. She crushed Epheral, nearly destroying her. In the end, Epheral begged Quincey to spare her life and help her return to normal. Quincey took pity oh Epheral and agreed. This dropped her guard, and Epheral impaled the girl's stomach. In her last act, Quincey destroyed Epheral's core, and was then plunged into the ocean as the prana spire collapsed around her. Unable to swim and losing blood, Quincey would have surely died had it not been for Nozzle, who rescued her. Quincey was hailed as a hero, and upon recovering in Locksmouth's hospital, she made her way back home. Homefront Returning home introduced Quincey to a very intimidating world of being a hero. The news and media swarmed her for comment and interviews, people showered her in gifts and thanks. Some people vehemently denounced her for being bound with an Inkling, still not trusting the once-invaders. Overwhelmed, Quincey made her public presence minimal, seldom leaving her new apartment if she could help it. As a result, she did not see her pack as much as she wished she could, but with Duplex around she was never really alone. When things quieted down, Quincey volunteered to help excavate the remains of the museum she had found on her way to Locksmouth. Being able to duplicate herself tens of times, the excavators happily took her on, and she quietly made her way out. Once beginning the work, Quincey realized that the architecture of the museum didn't match the pre-splice styling as most subterranean ruins, instead seeming to hail from the Neo-Victorian post-splice era. Further exploration into the museum revealed that it was no museum at all, but the private collection of an unidentified well-to-do archaeologist. Unsure of how this could possibly happen or what it could mean, Quincey left with the mystery on her mind. It was only later that she heard a speech Jacent had given shortly before, publicized on television, informing her and the world that the Automa exist - a race of robots who lived underground, created by a Doctor Nhilus. Suspecting that these things may be connected, Quincey earnestly began attempting to research as much as she could about the Automa, but found nothing. Days later, Quincey received a call from Jacent Danger, a pre-recorded message that called for her help in protecting Locksmouth from a band of rogue Automa lead by one known as Mixer. Informing her that Natalie was missing and he had no one to turn to, he was desperate. Quincey dropped everything she was doing and rushed to help, joined by Daxton Kemberge, Kenny Baxter, Laila Lavinia, and joined by Taylor "Talon" Redding. She joined Lorna Grayswift and Archimedes on The Ink Well, and while her packmates were sent on missions around Locksmouth to save the citizens from the Automa, Quincey was tasked to go to Canvas, which had been left unattended since Natalie's disappearance. Upon arriving, she finds Castle Blackwolf largely in ruins save for Vor's holding cell. To her surprise, the outside area around the castle had become something of a small village where there was none before. She ventured into the village to learn that the grays, spurred by Emnas, attacked Castle Blackwolf. Other grays, on Echelon's side, defended it. After the battle, all the grays discovered that they were left abandoned, and now had no homes. Quincey met Bo Briggs, who had taken shelter in Canvas with her gray Inkling, Baldir, when the Automa began their attack. With her help, the grays came to an agreement, wherein they would no longer concern themselves with the dealings of the Elites and live on their own. They created their own village, cobbling it together with what prana they had left, but without hosts it was seemingly doomed to fall. Quincey then knew she could solve both their problems by bringing the people of Locksmouth to Canvas, bind as many as were willing to the grays, and keep them safe inside Canvas where the Automa could not reach. She managed to convince the grays, and began the plan in earnest. Personality Quincey has long lived attempting to build herself to appear favourable to others. Being a quiet observer in her youth, she often took in traits from those around her she saw as being positive in the social spectrum. From there she would mimic them to the best of her capability, molding herself into the girl she'd grow up to be. At first these traits came from children's programs on her PET, often educational or enforcing of a positive moral narrative. She earned a do-good nature from the protagonists in those videos. Reflecting the lessons she learned from them, she was often supportive and inspiring to people around her and disliked seeing people in distress. What the girl failed to learn was how to help herself. Always quick to spout an inspiring catchphrase or important lesson she heard to the benefit of others, she never fully grasped how she might translate those for her own use. Quincey grew up with good virtues imparted upon her, but was sensitive to social situations due to an introverted nature and growing into a body unlike that of her peers. Overweight and shy, Quincey didn't and does not to this day mesh well with strangers, and takes time to warm up to them. When able to do so, Quincey is a strong friend, even if she might crack under pressure and quickly retreat to the support of her pack. While she is easily scared or brought to tears, she will intervene upon witnessing wrong-doing to some extent in spite of this. Failing to act like the strong, confident people around her or heroes she once looked up to, causes her to view herself negatively even if others around her look upon her favourably. The few times Quincey will eschew her shy demeanor are often moments when she is with her pack. When she is comfortable, she is a rather cheerful, and even sometimes snarky girl. She'll always be at her happiest when eating a delicious meal, and can at times act flirty or affectionate when in the proper company. When pressed to anger, Quincey is prone to sudden, powerful outbursts that lead to shame and regret almost immediately afterward. Stress or sad situations move her to tears quickly and often. Post-Harbington Heroes After the events of Harbington Heroes, Quincey has grown to be more comfortable in her own skin. She confesses that she likes her weight, and purposefully maintains it to be heavy-set. Her lack of confidence in her own capabilities is somewhat relieved - though she far from boastful, she has a renewed understanding of her capabilities and what she is able to accomplish. Though still shy, she does what she can to inspire and improve the lives of those around her, while acknowledging that she derives a sense of personal fulfillment for doing so, and that her contributions are important and worthy of self-recognition. Abilities Quincey has very low physical capabilities, and gets very little exercise. When push comes to shove however, she's known to perform feats of strength made possible only by her weight. Her talents lay in intellectual pursuits, granting her a know-it-all nature. She has at least general knowledge of almost all subjects (sciences, mathematics, language), with an emphasis on history and anthropology. Utilizing her Inkling, Duplex, Quincey is able to duplicate most forms of matter. The more complex the object, the more difficult it is to replicate, and the more prana is required to do so. The most characteristic use of this ability is her power to duplicate herself; able to create perfect clones of herself down to the clothes she wears. When Shaded, instead of splitting into multiples of herself, she is able to instead compound her body, increasing her overall size exponentially. The greatest number of replicas she has created of herself at once has been sixteen. The largest she has ever grown using her Shaded abilities is twenty-two feet tall (roughly two stories), weighing in at approximately eight and a half tonnes. Trivia *Quincey has a 'cosplay' fetish. *As a child, one of Quincey's favourite toys was a Nauticus action figure - a villain from a pre-era broadcast series for kids called 'Commander Benson.' (A hero team show taking on many pro-Environmental themes.) Nauticus is a villain in the series residing in the 'Undersea' and took the form of a humanoid amphibian (not unlike a Sahagin or the Creature from the Black Lagoon). Not knowing who the character was, Quincey named the action figure "Mr. Fish-face." *Body-shaming in 2541 is a rare occurance and only perpetuated by the few who lack understanding or proper social or relationship-building skills. Quincey, however, is a little self-conscious about her weight and has been teased for it before. While achieving one's "desired shape" is easier than ever, Quincey maintains a portly weight. *Splicing has removed the unsightly build-up of cellulite by altering the various conditions that would cause it. Quincey's body is smooth and generally unmarred by any stretch marks or dimples. *Quincey's name is one letter off from being "Quincy," a french name that means "From Quincy in France." Daxton's name is also a reference to a city in France. This is an unintentional coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Characters